Wind's Awakening
by Rain Urameshi
Summary: What if the Riku Replica wasn't the only clone created by The Organization? A Pre-KH2, pre-358/2 Days story.
1. Prologue: Rain

**Wind's Awakening**

By: Ranko Urameshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square-Enix hold the copyrights to the game.

Description: What if Nisemono(1) wasn't the ONLY clone made by Vixen-baka? What if there was another; one of a different person? What if the Organization decided that this clone was faulty, a failure, and decided to be rid of it? What would happen to this other clone? What would happen…if the clone meets the original, a spiky-haired person that is currently traveling with a duck-sorcerer and a dog-knight, and who fights with a giant Key…?

* * *

_Alone. _

_It's a terrible feeling, to be alone. Not just 'alone' in the sense of 'not being with other people', but alone in your own head. No people to reflect upon, places to think longingly about._

_No memory to remind yourself of occasions past._

_This was how I found myself one day; lying in the rain, with nothing but the black clothing I now currently wear._

_Not even my memory._

_This is what I remember now…the only memories I truly own are from the time I first woke up in that rain-filled alley…_

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day in Traverse Town…rather odd, considering that it doesn't rain often in the city of eternal night. In a small alleyway, a small figure wearing a long, black coat slept, leaning against a stack of boxes, and brown spikes falling out of the raised hood. 

Slowly, the figure started moving, and let out a small groan, before getting to its feet, and looking around.

"Where am I?" it said in a young, yet masculine voice. Then, the figure looked down at his own hands and muttered something else.

"Who am I?" The young man looked up into the rain-filled sky, before deciding to get out of the alleyway. After all, it wouldn't do to sleep in a wet alleyway and catch a cold.

* * *

Cid was closing up the shop for the day, when he heard the familiar sound of the bell that let him know he was getting a customer. He sighed, and turned to the door. "I'm sorry, but we're-" 

The person standing at the door was not someone Cid was expecting to see. He was slightly on the short side, and appeared to be rather thin under his baggy black hooded coat-the coat that marked an important member of the Organization. Brown spikes of hair fell out from underneath the hood, and the person was looking around in apparent curiosity and confusion.

'What's a member of the Organization doing here? Must be looking for trouble,' thought the blonde man as he narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Who are you, and what do you want here?"

The person turned to look at Cid, and said in a creepily familiar male voice, "This one does not know the answers to your questions, and was hoping you could provide them."

Cid looked confused. Where had he heard that voice before? "Well, for one thing, you're in Traverse Town, but how could you not know that? You're a member of the Organization, right?"

The hooded boy shook his head, and said in plain confusion, "This one knows nothing about any Organization, nor does this one know anything at all…not even this one's own name."

Cid looked at the young man in slight pity. 'Poor kid…' thought the ex-pilot. After Sora had shown up, he'd developed a soft spot for helping kids in trouble. "Hey kid, cheer up. You'll remember some day." It was then that Cid got an idea. "Say, how about you stay here? Ya know, just until you remember?"

The boy seemed to consider it, and then lowered his hood and looked right at Cid, surprising him greatly. "Holy shit! Sora!"

The boy was a carbon copy of Sora, from the spiky brown hair to the lean build and the wide, innocent purple- wait…Sora's eyes were blue, not purple!

"Sora…what happened to ya, kid? How come you don't remember me!"

The Sora-clone seemed to look confused. "Oro(2)? This one does not know any 'Sora', nor has he ever known anyone by that name. You must have this one confused for someone else."

* * *

Ranko: How was that? This little plot-bunny hit me during a chat session with the extremely talented Rurouni Saiyan, and it wouldn't leave me alone untilI typed it down. Reveiw if you like it! 

1: Nisemono is the name given to the Riku Replica in the Japanese version of Chain of Memories. The baka translators left it out, though...

2: Lol...ok, I obviously took Kenshin Himura's signiture phrase, as well as his mode of speaking for my little Sora-clone. The reason he talks like he does is because he really has no identity, and therefore, has no clue how to address himself.


	2. Chapter 1A: Shopping

**Wind's Awakening**

By: Ranko Urameshi

Insert standard Disclaimer here.

* * *

_Highwind-san is a very kind man. A little rough around the edges, but he seems to have a good soul. I am grateful that he let me stay here with him…although he won't stop calling me 'Sora', no matter how many times I tell him that I am not this person._

_I looked it up in a book I found. 'Sora' means 'Sky'._

_Why did Highwind-san call me 'Sky', I wonder? He acted as if it was my name…_

_Sky…the air…what connection does it hold with me, and with my past? Do I even have a past?_

_I hope that I find the answer to this mystery…and soon._

* * *

Over the past month, Cid had observed the Sora-clone carefully. He had to admit, even though he looked like the Keybearer, he certainly didn't act like him. Unlike Sora, who was a generally happy kid and had a perpetual smile on his youthful face, this person was calm, quiet, and generally kept to himself. Cid smirked as the boy excused himself to take his lunch break. 

Another difference between the Sora he knew and the look-a-like; this kid had MUCH better manners.

Alone in the shop now, Cid began to do some serious thinking. How did Sora end up like this? Why wasn't he acting like himself, and how did his eyes turn purple? How'd he lose his memories, and why was he claiming that he wasn't Sora? Even the worst amnesiacs generally accepted their name when told it by someone…but HE wasn't. Something was wrong…he didn't know what, but something bad must've happened to the once perpetually optimistic youth to make him like this.

"Highwind-san?"

Cid looked up to see 'Sora', dressed in a plain white button-up shirt that was tucked into a faded pair of blue jeans, his now purple eyes holding a question.

"Yeah, kid?"

'Sora' looked directly at Cid, and a small smile appeared on his face. "This one is going to lunch now, Highwind-san. Would you like this one to get you anything?"

Cid chuckled. "Nah, I'll be alright, kid. You take care of yourself, ya hear?"

'Sora' bowed in farewell. "Yes, of course, Highwind-san. This one will be very careful while he is out. After all, this one never knows when he shall find a Heartless." The purple-eyed boy quickly put on his shoes and left, leaving Cid alone with his thoughts again for a few moments. 'Sora, what happened to you to make you like this?'

* * *

The Sora-clone wandered around 2nd District, his purple eyes wide in fascination. No matter how many times he came here, the large district with the Gizmo Shop always amazed him. Taking out his wallet, he counted the amount of munny he had earned while working at the Accessory Shop. 

"Hm…let's see…this should be more than enough for this one to get what he was saving for…"

Ever since Cid first took the boy to get some clothing (other than the black Organization coat), he had been coming back every day to look at a certain kick-ass outfit on one of the mannequins. It was a mixture of black, yellow, red, and blue, and it seemed to call out to him(1). The problem; it had been out of Cid's price-range at the time. Silently, the boy vowed to himself to save up enough to buy the clothing himself.

Smiling widely, the brunette walked into the clothing store, ignoring the growl his stomach gave. His lunch would wait for now, this was far more important to the young man.

The young brunette happily skipped out of the store half an hour later, wearing his new outfit with pride. Sure, the black-and-yellow shoes were too big, but the felt oddly comfortable, and they were the only shoes in the store that had gone with the outfit. Passing by the jewelry story on his way back to the 1st district, a glimmer of silver caught his eye. Turning, he looked in the window, and was instantly drawn to a particular item.

Quickly, the boy checked what was left of his munny. There was just enough to get the item…if he skipped lunch. Impulsively deciding to skip lunch today, he entered the store.

* * *

The boy walked slowly back into the 1st District, wondering why he'd bought the piece of jewelry currently around his neck. It was simple enough-an industrial-ish chain with a pendant hanging from one of the links…the Kanji symbol for 'Wind'(2). Much like the black clothing, it had called out to him, almost as if he was meant to wear it. He sighed, and quickly lost himself in thoughts about the pendant. Unfortunately, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he accidentally knocked into someone. 

"This one apologizes, he wasn't looking where he was going!" He bowed in apology, but only heard snickering and a groan. A female voice spoke up, sounding like it was...teasing someone!

"Aww, isn't that cute, Squall? Sora's bowing to you, and he's apologizing!"

A male voice, irritated sounding, spoke to the girl.

"Yuffie, how many times must I tell you? It's –Leon-."

The brunette looked up again and saw a cute girl with short black hair teasing a guy with messy brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. The boy frowned-why did everyone that saw him call him 'Sora'? Wasn't that a girl's name?

"This one believes you have mistaken him for someone else…this one's name is NOT 'Sora'," he said, getting the attention of 'Squall' and Yuffie. "-Also, this one must be heading back to work, that I must. This one is almost late, seeing as how my break is almost over, and this one rather hates seeing Highwind-san angry, I must be going. Farewell." He bowed again and quickly left, leaving two very stumped teens behind. Looking at each other in bewilderment, they said as one-

"Highwind-san!"

* * *

Ranko: Hey, how'd you like? I'm actually considering this project as something to take seriously. Well, I guess it's time to answer my fan mail! Lesse...((pouts)) Only two? Aww... 

Riku: ((snickers)) Shows how popular you are...

Ranko: ((tosses a paopu-shaped pillow at Riku's head)) Shut it!

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

To Rurouni Saiyan: Yatta! I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad your computer let you see it, too...lol, did you have to stab the chappie though? It didn't do anything wrong...

To SailorStar165: That kid in ASAS isn't a Sora-clone, but rather the BHK from the KH2 previews. ((giggles)) I can see why you thought the Sora-clone was him, though. The Organization coat, right? Don't worry; there's a reason for the coat.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ranko: Oh, and to any and all reader's that have questions similar to SailorStar's, there is a HUGE hint as to what I'm naming the Sora-clone…if you guess his name, I'll give you a cookie!

1. Ok, Sora's KH2 outfit. I was too lazy to describe it in detail.  
2. ((giggles)) Ok, I'll let you guess what the Japanese word for 'wind' is...mainly because I want to see how many of you know...


	3. Chapter 1B: Fight, and What\'s in a Name...

**Wind's Awakening**

By: Ranko Urameshi

* * *

Last Chapter... 

**"This one believes you have mistaken him for someone else…this one's name is NOT 'Sora'," said the Sora-clone, getting the attention of Squall and Yuffie. "-Also, this one must be heading back to work, that I must. This one is almost late, seeing as how my break is almost over, and this one rather hates seeing Highwind-san angry. Farewell." He bowed again and quickly left, leaving two very stumped teens behind. Looking at each other in bewilderment, they said as one-**

**"Highwind-san?"**

* * *

The boy quickly walked in the direction of the Accessory shop, the two people he had run into (literally) still on his mind. They, as everyone else in Traverse Town, had called him 'Sora'. 

'Why does everyone call me 'Sora'? Who IS Sora, anyway?', he thought as he entered 1st District, not noticing several shadows following him...shadows without a body to cast them.

He managed to get to an open area before he finally noticed his 'followers', which then sprung up from the ground, revealing themselves to be the pesky, more powerful version of Shadow-type Heartless...the NeoShadows.

The boy's eyes widened in fear and suprise as at least 30of the lean humanoid creaturessprung up around him, and began closing in on him.

Stepping back in fear, he did the only thing he could think of-...

"ORO?"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Over in the 2nd District, a certain Gunblade master and a certain female ninja heard the shout, and began to race in the direction it came from.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Back in 1st District, a certain former pilot heard the shout as well. He grabbed an old-looking spear weapon and headed out in the direction of the shout as well, an uncharacteristic worried look on his face...

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

He had been cornered. The yellow eyes all seemed to leer at him; he could hear their voices in his head.

'_This one has a strong heart...much like the Keybearer's...take strong heart...fill void...'_

Tripping over something, he fell to the ground with a painful-sounding 'thud!' and another cry of 'oro!'. He tore his eyes away from the NeoShadows for a minute and saw what he had tripped over...a piece of lead piping, about 3 feet long. Acting on pure instinct, the boy grabbed the pipe and held it in a sort of modified sword stance. Finding his courage, he readied himself for the eventual attack.

He didn't have to wait long.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Leon! Yuffie! What the hell are you two doing here?"

Said people turned their heads to see Cid, his familiar spear weapon in hand.

"We heard Sora shout, and we-" began Yuffie, before being interrupted by Squall.

"We came to see if he was still in one piece."

Cid muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'damn Heartless' and a few other choice swears that were generally heard from his mouth whenever he was pissed. "Damn it, we've got to find him! There's no way he's gonna be able to fight a hord of Heartless in his condition!"

Squall looked at Cid. If he was worried or confused, he certainly didn't show it. "Finding him should be easy. Just follow the sounds of battle." Soon after saying that, those exact sounds began to fill the air. "This way."

The trio ran towards the fight, and when they got there, they all found themselves shocked at the sight.

'Sora' was fighting the Heartless, that wasn't any suprise. The fact that he was using a lead pipe, instead of the Keyblade, WAS a shock.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

He dodged their strikes, weaved around them as he batted them away, seemingly at place on the battlefield. All that mattered was the fight...and keeping himself alive.

He found his opponents seemingly getting slower as he moved around them, knocking some on the head, others getting a quick jab to the side or the 'heart'. His make-shift weapon seemed to glow with a reddish light as he began to hack through the mass of black and yellow, beheading some of them with the energy that his pseudo-weapon emitted, watching them explode in a burst of smoke.

He was so caught up in the enemies in front of him, that he didn't notice one coming in from behind until it was nearly too late-

_"Firaga!"_

The boy's purple eyes widened in suprise as he turned around and saw the fireball disappating, the smoke-like remains of the NeoShadow Heartless drifting away, the empty shell of a heart floating up into the sky. Looking past the remains of the Firaga spell, he saw the man he had run into earlier-

"Squall-san, right?"

If Squall was suprised by how 'Sora' addressed him, he didn't show it. "Yes..."

'Sora' smiled. "Thank you. You saved this one from a fate worse than death, that you did."

Squall sweatdropped. 'Sora's acting wierd...better not think about it now.' "It was nothing. Keep on your toes, and watch your back."

'Sora' nodded. "Hai. This one will be careful, that I will."

With a look of determination in their eyes, both fighters returned to the battle.

.oOo.

Roughly ten minutes later, the last NeoShadow had been destroyed (courtesy of a kunai thrown by Yuffie), and the three veteran fighters of Traverse Town stared at the young purple-eyed boy with a mixture of suprise and relief.

"You okay, kid?"

The purple-eyed youth looked at Cid, and, seeing the slight amount of worry in the ex-pilot's expression, smiled brightly. "Hai...this one is lucky that you came when you did, that I am."

Yuffie blinked in confusion at the choice of words, Squall hid his confusion (quite well, too), and Cid...

...looked amused and irritated, his earlier worry well-hidden. "You're damn right you were lucky, kid," he said, grabbing the boy by the ear and dragging him away. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth..." he muttered, more to himself than to the others.

Yuffie giggled at the sight. "Poor Sora...getting dragged away by mean old Cid Highwind!"

The boy frowned and got out of Cid's hold. Walking back to Yuffie, he looked her in the eye (not MUCH of a feat), and said calmly, "This one would appreciate it if you didn't call me Sora, that I would."

Yuffie blinked in suprise. "Huh? Why not?"

"It IS your name," said Squall, adding his two-cents in.

The purple-eyed boy grimaced. "No, it's not..."

Squall looked the boy in the eye and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Cid.

"Aw, leave the kid alone. He hasn't been himself lately, and he doesn't want us to call him 'Sora' for some reason."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Then what does he want us to call him? We can't just say 'hey, you' or 'kid', can we?"

Cid shrugged. "He won't give me any other name, so..."

"Kaze."

Three sets of eyes turned to the boy, who was clutching the pendant around his neck.

"Uh...say that again, kid?"

The boy looked at Cid, a fire in his eyes that wasn't there before. "Kaze. You may call this one Kaze."

* * *

**To Rurouni Saiyan:** Sorry this took so long...we're all victims of writer's block from time to time, as I'm sure you know. ((grins, hands Reez a double-chocolate chip cookie, then makes face at Nisemono)) Nise, it counts. Gomen. 

**To SailorStar165:** Sorry, but 'haru' means 'spring', not 'wind', and I haven't watched or read Rave Master before...I don't get much anime or manga over where I'm at. Oh, and Kaze's had a brain the entire time...he just acts like Kenshin, that's all!

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Author's Notes: Again, sorry this took so long. I had a type of writer's block that basically kept me from figuring out how to write what I knew should happen. As it is, I already have two more chapters planned for this, and I'm trying to organize the thoughts into tangible scenes. With school ending two weeks ago, getting a job for the summer, and the upcoming release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (less than a month, yatta!), not to mention my recent introduction into the Forgotten Realms (Drizzt-kun!), my mind's been wandering and/or been occupied by other things.


End file.
